


Solo Pleasure

by EHC



Series: Concupiscent, Lascivious, Salacious [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Masturbation, Other, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: It was midnight. Max was sound asleep, in the safety of her room.But, she wasn't alone. Someone had crept into her dorm, a silent predator. And Max was their prey.
Relationships: None
Series: Concupiscent, Lascivious, Salacious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722265
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	Solo Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpletextadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/gifts), [LanelLabatDubelais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/gifts).



> If the thought of a girl pleasuring herself while indulging in a completely safe fantasy in the privacy of her own room offends you, then I urge you to please read something else. However, if the thought of a girl pleasuring herself while indulging in a completely safe fantasy in the privacy of her own room intrigues you, then by all means, read on.
> 
> I'm gifting this to simpletextadventure and LanelLabatDubelais, as both of them have wholeheartedly supported my naughty ramblings in the past. I hope this one doesn't disappoint!

For a long time, Max was convinced something inside her was broken.

At her new school, she had casual acquaintances and a couple of friends, Kristen and Fernando, but she felt she really didn't have much in common with them, especially when they went on tangents, talking about who they had the hots for, who was attractive to them, the current teenage celebrity heartthrob, the scene in whatever movie where the main actor ran around shirtless, all that stuff. Max never had much to contribute to those conversations and whenever she was asked who she thought was hot, she'd shrug and say, "No one in particular." And it was true. She just didn't think about sex nearly as much as her friends, and while they never judged her for it, she did notice their curious looks, like they couldn't understand why she never had a real answer for them. So, over time, she became convinced that something was wrong with her.

Blackwell, though, had really opened her eyes to, well, everything. Here, she finally came to understand that everyone's libidos were different from one another's and her comparatively lower sex drive wasn't a sign she was broken but was quite normal. With that understanding came acceptance and she was finally able to relax and not worry about it. That, in turn, allowed her to discover her own wants and desires, perhaps a bit later than most of her peers, but discover them she did. And she would be eternally grateful for all of her friends and partners who wanted to help her explore them. As Kate might say, she was truly blessed in that regard.

Sometimes, though, as with most people, she wanted to do things solo. And sometimes, when she did so, she'd find herself craving a little something... more.

Like tonight, for example.

In the privacy of her dorm room, only partly illuminated by the moonlight, Max finished securing her ankles to the legs of her bed's footboard, then slowly eased herself down to lay on her back. She tugged at her bonds a bit, then tried closing her legs, but her makeshift rope held them apart.

Good.

She licked her lips and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander into her fantasy even as her hands starting drifting across her body.

_It was midnight. Max was sound asleep, in the safety of her room._

_But, she wasn't alone. Someone had crept into her dorm, a silent predator. And Max was their prey._

_Slowly, they approached the bed, trying to control their breathing even as their lust grew. So tantalizing, so within reach. They reached into their pocket, withdrew a roll of tape, and carefully pulled a strip free. Perfectly white teeth shone in the dim light of the room as they bit down on the tape's edge, and tore the strip free. Then, with surprising gentleness, they pressed the strip of tape atop the sleeping girl's lips, gagging her._

Max pulled her hands free from under her night shirt and reached for a piece of microfoam tape she had lightly affixed to the wall next to her. With a practiced motion, she pressed the tape firmly over her lips and smoothed out any air bubbles. She tried opening her mouth but felt the tugging across her mouth and cheeks as the tape resisted her. She let out a soft, satisfied, "Mmph," then closed her eyes once more.

_The stranger had to act fast. While their prey hadn't woken from their touch, she did stir, meaning that she could wake at any moment. Reaching into their pocket once more, they withdrew two lengths of pantyhose, knotted them around the legs of the bed's footboard, then quickly lashed the girl's ankles apart._

_The movement was enough to finally rouse the girl awake but it was far too late. They climbed onto the bed, straddled the girl, and yanked a nylon hood over her head, effectively blindfolding her._

Max reached to one side and took hold of the nylon hood she had earned from the Addition and Subtraction game from a couple of weeks ago, and pulled it over her head, tucking her hair away from her face as she went. She turned her head towards the window but, even though the nylon wasn't that thick, it was more than enough to completely block out the dim moonlight.

Perfect.

_Confused, and still trying to wake up, Max let out a loud "Mmph!" that failed to penetrate even the thin walls of the dorm. She tried reaching out but whoever was on top of her grabbed her wrists and pinned them to either side of her head. She attempted to kick the person off of her but something (rope? cord?) held her ankles down and apart. Panicking, she sucked in a deep breath through her nose to try her damnedest at screaming her bloody head off when she felt the person above her lean down and started kissing the exposed part of her neck and shoulder, their long hair brushing against her arm._

_Max froze. A woman?_

_Whoever it was, she was being incredibly gentle, peppering her shoulder and collar with kisses and soft licks. Shock, fear, and the beginnings of lust, were all warring in Max's mind and she tried desperately to figure out who this person was. Was that perfume she was smelling? A hint of floral shampoo? Before she could decipher any further clues, the stranger pulled herself away, grasped the hem of Max's sleep shirt, and in one fluid motion, pulled it right off of her body._

Max was nowhere near as smooth as her fantasy stalker and she struggled momentarily to pull her shirt over her head. Once free from the garment, she laid back down and proceeded to scrape her fingernails down her chest and abdomen, arching her back as she did so. She quietly "mmphed" again, then fondled her breasts, squeezing them, tweaking her nipples, flicking her fingertips against the hardening nubs. She stroked her stomach with the tips of her fingers, scratched her fingernails back up her sides, then moved her hands back to her breasts, massaging them more. She tugged her ankles, feeling the hose she used stretching a bit, then pretended to kick as she reached down to cup herself through her shorts.

_Behind the hood, Max's eyes, which had unconsciously closed at the flood of sensations, flew open when she felt the girl on top of her reach down to cup her between the legs. Realizing one her hands was now free, she swung wildly, hoping to stop whatever was going to happen next. Her arm was caught easily and the next thing she knew, cold steel ratcheted around her wrists, trapping her hands together in a set of handcuffs._

_The stranger slid from the bed and loomed over Max, one hand pinning her bound wrists above her head while the other went for her left breast, giving the nipple a slight twist, not enough to hurt, but enough to remind her prey that she could, very easily, and there was nothing she could do to sop it. When the girl froze again, she smirked, then leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_"Good girl."_

_Max blinked at the familiar voice, but before she could do more than recognize it, her body was ravaged. Tongue, lips, and teeth assaulted every square inch of her chest, assaulting her senses with overwhelming pleasure, which had her squirming and panting through her nose. She tossed her head from side to side, bumping into her own arms as her feet rotated uselessly in their bonds. When she felt a hand slip into her shorts, she bucked wildly, though both hands and hose kept her helplessly pinned to the bed. All of the delightful attention had made her embarrassingly wet, meaning the pair of probing fingers met no resistance as they easily slipped inside._

_All thought of escape fled Max as she let out a low groan of pleasure, the tape preventing the sound from traveling far. Expertly, those fingers stroked her, knowing exactly where and how she liked to be touched. Higher and higher she crested, and though her ability to move was mostly stymied, she did her best to thrust her hips in unison with the pumping hand. Right when she was at her peak, a hot mouth clamped over her breast and bit down hard enough to bruise. That shock of pleasurable pain was more than enough to send her crashing over the edge._

Max's legs went rigid as she came. She continued to stroke herself with her cuffed hands, prolonging her climax for as long as possible, holding her breath until she couldn't take it anymore. She gasped, panting through her nose, and for a moment, tiny motes of light floated behind her eyelids. She went limp, letting her cuffed hands flop against her stomach as she took several deep breaths, calming down from the intensity of her orgasm.

Eventually, she reached up and pulled the nylon hood from her sweaty face, halfheartedly tossing it above her head. She then gently peeled the tape from her lips, wadding it up and flicking it over the edge of her bed. Thank dog she had gotten advice from Dana about what kind to use and what to avoid. Duct tape, while classic in appearance, could actually severely damage skin when removed, and that wasn't something she was willing to risk, especially on her lips.

Now that she could see clearly, Max pushed herself upright, then unlocked the handcuffs using the keys that were hanging on a small wall hook on her wall. Once her hands were free, she reached down and unraveled the pantyhose that held her ankles to the bed. No knots, though, not like the first time she had used hose in her self-bondage fantasies. She had discovered the hard way that it was damn near impossible to untie a knot in pantyhose, especially if she had tugged them tight in her "struggles," but fortunately, like now, she had her safety scissors nearby and was able to free herself easily.

She gave her ankles a short massage, then yawned mightily. As late as it was, it wasn't surprising that exhaustion was rapidly setting in, but she was extremely happy and very satiated. That was a great solo session. Max found and tugged her sleep shirt back on (not noticing it was inside out), then slipped under the covers. The handcuffs rattled as they hit the floor but Max didn't pay it any mind. She'd put them away tomorrow.

Closing her eyes, she smiled softly. Her "attacker" changed regularly. Sometimes, it was Chloe, who used her physical strength to overpower her. Other times, it was Victoria, or Rachel, or even Taylor. This time, it was Dana, and her use of pantyhose as a bondage implement was a reflection of that. Damn her for looking so incredibly beautiful in her cheerleader uniform!

Turning to one side, Max blinked her eyes open as she felt her face brush against her nylon hood. So _that's_ where it went. Not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed, she simply tucked the hood under her pillow, then snuggled into her blanket. She'd put her toys away tomorrow. For now, it was time to sleep.

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

The stranger stood next to Max's bed, watching her sleep. This was too perfect. Quietly, she leaned down to pick up the discarded handcuffs off the floor, then slowly approached the bed, a lustful smile growing on her face...

**Author's Note:**

> So, genuine nighttime visitor or beginnings of a very intense dream? I'll let you decide.
> 
> The original title to this work was "Bound Fun," but I changed it at the last minute to be slightly less cheesy. And also because I think I have a more appropriate work planned and that title would be perfect for it.
> 
> The more astute among you may think this work sounds slightly familiar. That's because its actually an exploration of an idea that's buried within the [comments section](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015459/comments/294165304) of [simpletextadventure's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure) work, [Hugs and Cuddling, chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015459/chapters/54089674). I found that story to be very cute but the bonus image simpletextadventure posted within the comments section prompted a huge blurb from me. They and I went back and forth, sharing many naughty ideas and images, and one of them was the mental image I had of Max indulging in a self-bondage scenario. And thus, this fic was born.
> 
> In theory, I should've finished my write-up of Addition and Subtraction before posting this since this is a sequel to that idea/work, but this one got finished sooner and honestly, I thought it came out rather well. So, why not share it now? I can always shift things around later if need be.


End file.
